Dynasty Warriors Get a Visit from the Future!
by Lightning Shadowfire
Summary: It is the 3rd century in China. The kingdoms of Wei, Wu, and Shu are duking it out to see who will get control of the land. While this is going on, six individuals from the 21st century somehow get transported to 3rd century China. How will these six people survive in this land? How will the kingdoms change based on their actions? Only time will tell...
1. Chan-juan

Author's note: I do not own any of the Dynasty Warriors characters or places mentioned. The games are owned by Koei Games and the creators of Dynasty Warriors.

Also, this story begins in the year 216. Enjoy!

* * *

**Document 1: Chan-juan**

_All that one remembers is that falling sensation, the feeling of dropping out of somewhere unknown. The sensation of the wind ripping past one and upward into the sky, it almost being like thousands of knives and needles flying past one while barely missing the skin. The shocking feeling of your organs going the opposite way oneself is. The feeling where all of your limbs are spread out, the feeling of hopelessness, dread, fear, and a momentary loss of the will to live. Eyes are squeezed tightly shut, unable to open them out of fear of what one would see when looking below them. Rushing through the air at fast speeds, something like a dead stop would instantly kill. Suddenly, a feeling of being jerked up is felt and then the sensation of being as light as a dove's feather and simply floating down to the earth, landing softly on the ground. The legs, not being able to hold up one's weight, crumble underneath and one slips onto the ground harshly. The lack of being able to keep oneself conscious, the sensation of slowly falling asleep as if under a spell, the world fading into the smooth blackness of the abyss…_

A teenage girl shoots up, flinging the bed covers off her body. Her eyes were wide open and filled with fright and shock. Her lungs were drawing in breaths quickly and her heart was beating in her chest like a jackhammer pounding its way into the ground. Her raven black hair fell in her face, it softly streaking across her cheeks as it did so. She gripped the sheets underneath her hands as if her life depended on it, causing wrinkles to form in the delicate fabric. She bites her lip hard, drawing some blood from the wound. The crimson liquid made its way down her chin and was about to drop off onto the sheets when she felt something familiar brush up against her skin; a cloth wiping the blood away. She stopped biting and slowly released her grip from the sheets, tiny sweat drops forming on the palms of her hands. She didn't dare glance up at who or what had just wiped her chin. The action itself reminded her much of her mother. She would often do this after the young girl had dirtied herself up at the dinner table accidently. That was all because she still didn't know how to properly use chopsticks, since she was still so young. Her mother would take a washcloth from the kitchen and wipe her face gently, not saying a word as she did so. Why was she remembering something that far back? Damn, every time that something happened to her in an unfamiliar place, she would always refer back to her childhood! She silently cursed herself for doing something so idiotic. She had even sworn to herself that she would never do that again. It seemed that she could not even keep something as simple yet complex as her memories out of her head whenever she was in a place that she had no recollection of. She sighed loudly in disappointment, which caught the attention of whoever or whatever was in the room because the person now spoke with a hint of concern in their voice,

"Are you alright, dear? You had us all worried, you know." She listened to the person and noted the voice. She ran it through the memory databank in her head and none of the voices that she knew matched this one. Apparently, a stranger was talking to her. She now dared a look up and was shocked at what she saw; a man who had skin somehow paler than her own and jet black hair that seemed to be made out of silk. There were four points sticking out of his hair that she had no idea as to what they were. She examined him more and noted what he was wearing. His outfit looked like nothing her parents wore around the house in their daily lives. Where the heck was she? She forced herself to take in deep breaths and stared at the man as calmly as she could. She opened her lips and spoke in a shaky voice that she couldn't control,

"W-w-where am I?" The man was now the one who looked shocked. Had she said something wrong? Had she not properly thought her words through? She was just getting ready to apologize to him when he replied,

"You're in my lord's palace, my dear."

"Palace?" She looked around the room, surveying everything. She noticed, as she was doing this, that the materials and objects in the room looked very similar to those found in the pictures of the old book that talked about ancient China. Did she fall asleep in a museum? No, that didn't seem right. The only person in the room besides herself was the man beside her. She didn't even know his name yet-wait a minute. Where was she exactly? He had said in his lord's palace. Now many questions popped into her head. She needed to ask the right ones though to get any information about her location. She looked at him again and asked him her first question out of a few,

"Where is the palace we're in exactly?"

"In Xuchang."

"Xuchang? Isn't this city old?" The man laughed somewhat at her answer and she thought to herself what was so funny about it. He calmed down and replied,

"It does have its own history, but it's not old enough to come crumbling down. That would be a most unbeautiful thing to see." She blinked her eyes a bit, confused by the last part of his answer. She decided not to question it and move onto the next question she had.

"What is the name of your lord, if you don't mind me asking?" The man seemed hesitant to answer and she became somewhat worried. Was he thinking that she was an assassin trying to murder this so-called lord of his? She began to shake, sweat dripping down from her forehead. She suddenly blurted out loud,

"Y-y-you don't have t-t-to answer if y-you don't w-wish to! I just wanted to k-k-know since I have no idea w-where I am! The last thing I remember before waking up is falling from out of somewhere and and and-"She was cut off by the man holding his hand over her mouth. She became seriously anxious, wondering what he was going to do to her next. She could not possibly think of anything at the moment, since her mind was in tangles and knots. He took his hand away and looked at her softly.

"You do not need to worry, my dear. We all saw what happened to you."

"All? Who's everyone else?"

"Why, the whole army of Wei did." Something in that statement sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place it. She stayed silent, expecting him to continue on with his story. He noticed her lack of talking and cleared his throat before resuming,

"We were on our way back to Xuchang when one of our men saw something falling from the skies. There were many speculations as to what it was. Suddenly, you disappeared up into the sky and it was some time before we caught sight of you again. We didn't actually know that you were a person until you came closer to the ground. It seemed almost as if you floated to the ground. Once you landed, you fell over and our men rushed over to see if you had sustained any injuries and if you were still alive. We brought you back with us, although my lord wasn't exactly too pleased with it, well I should say that lord Cao Pi wasn't too pleased with it. His lady seemed excited about the idea of having a young lady such as yourself inside the palace. Our lord Cao Cao wanted to make sure that you didn't try to escape from the palace, so he sent me to guard you. And that is why I'm here." As he told the story, he was constantly moving around, doing twirls and other moves that made it seem as if he was dancing. She listened carefully to the story as well as watched him move gracefully around the room. Once he was finished telling the story, he landed in front of her effortlessly. She couldn't help but be surprised about it. She quickly regained her composure and folded her hands together, letting them sit on top of the sheets.

"Thank you very much. It had the information I was looking for. Although, I must ask you a question."

"Hmm?"

"Who are Cao Cao, Cao Pi, and the lady you spoke of to be this man's wife?" The man seemed shocked at her fluent pronunciation of the names mentioned. Was she Chinese herself? That would be one explanation as to what he had just heard. He got over it quickly and stood up, looking down at her.

"Cao Cao is the ruler of Wei. Cao Pi is his second son, as I've been told by the General, and his wife is the beautiful Zhen Ji. You know, she and I used to work together against Cao Cao. We were with Yuan Shao before the battle at Guandu happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Zhen Ji and I used to serve under the man named Yuan Shao for a long time. He apparently was our lord's former friend. The two of them fought gracefully at the battle of Guandu. Our lord won eventually after brutally devastating my late lord's army and himself. I couldn't have seen more of a beautiful fighting style than Lord Cao Pi's. It looked so graceful, I believe I got caught up in the beauty of it and I happened to lose to him. Although I have to admit, we are treated better here than with my late lord."

"Do you regret being beaten by Cao Pi-I mean Lord Cao Pi?"

"Not for a moment. By the way, I don't believe I got your name." She was ready to slap her forehead in disbelief. She was so caught up in what this guy was telling her that she had forgotten to mention her own name! She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. The man noticed this and was about to ask why she was doing such a thing when she released her grip and spoke to him with a bit more confidence than before,

"My name is Chan-juan."

"Oooh, splendid! Such a wonderful name! I am called Zhang He, if you must know." Chan-juan nodded, understanding what he said. She knew now that she was in someone's palace and this someone ruled over the land. She needed to know more information, but what she had would have to suffice for now. Suddenly, a question popped into her head and she just had to ask. She simply could not hold it in any longer.

"Zhang He," she started, getting his attention. "I would like to meet your lord sometime. However, I am unsure of how you do things around here. When is a proper time that I can meet him?" Zhang He thought about her question for a few moments, playing with suggestions in his head. He came up with something and replied,

"Well, to be honest, he's not here in the palace at the moment."

"Oh, I see…sorry to have asked you about that…"

"Although you can meet with Lord Cao Pi anytime. He's free right now, from what I know."

"So I can meet him anytime?" She sounded confused as she spoke. Suddenly, the door flung open, revealing an angry-looking man with the same color hair that Zhang He had. His clothing suggested that he was someone who was high on the hierarchy ladder, noting the materials used in the clothing and the armor he wore on his shoulders and forearms. This man's gaze bore deep into her and it sent shivers up and down her spine. She was thinking that he was going to kill her simply because she existed. She was about to turn to Zhang He to help her when a woman with beautiful brown hair stepped from behind the man and gently grabbed onto his arm.

"Beloved, don't act so harsh to her. She's new here and from the way she's shaking, you're intimidating her. You need to be nicer to the new people."

"I need to make sure that she is not a spy for any of the other kingdoms."

"I doubt she is. Judging from her clothes, she could've blended into our kingdom quite nicely."

"Ugh…" The man sighed loudly in annoyance. As Chan-juan watched along with Zhang He what was happening between these two people, only one thought occurred to her; _I am so not going to enjoy this…_

* * *

Well, we have officially met the first of the six individuals. I'll try not to make the other people's stories too boring. Please comment and look out for the next chapter coming soon!


	2. Anna Saltza

Author's note: I do not own any Dynasty Warriors characters or places mentioned. Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei games and the creators of Dynasty Warriors.

* * *

**Document 2: Anna Saltza**

Anna had no idea whatsoever what was going on around her. First off, she woke up in a place that she had no knowledge of, as far as she knew. Second, she didn't even know where the heck she was. She definitely knew that it was not Europe or America. The sights that she was currently seeing did not match anything she knew from those two places. Also, it seemed like she was being escorted back to someone's place by a small unit of soldiers. None of them were talking to her, but she didn't really mind that. She was not up for talking to people at the moment. She needed to get her mind straightened out before she dared talk to somebody. She knew that she was going to need someone's assistance at some point to help her figure out the mess she had gotten herself into, and she didn't even know what situation she was about to enter either. All that she knew was she was not going to enjoy this in the least, in her opinion.

The unit reached a massive building that represented a palace-like structure and she examined its exterior. From what she was seeing, this place belonged to someone that was very high up on the hierarchy pyramid. A soft sigh escaped her lips. She had definitely no idea what she was getting herself into. She wasn't even a little bit prepared to go into the palace. She would just have to figure that out once she was inside. The unit escorting led her up the stairs (or more like forced her up, since she was in the middle of the group and couldn't exactly get out) and Anna had to admit to herself that there were _many _stairs leading up to the front doors. If she ran on these for a while, she could probably be in better shape than she was right now, and she was physically fit already. They reached the top in a couple minutes or so and made their way to the front doors, which had two guards standing on either side. They stopped and whom she supposed was the leader of the unit stepped out of formation and explained to the guards there what was happening. After about a minute of talking, the two guards nodded and allowed the group entry, herself included. She looked up and was somewhat surprised by what she was seeing. The interior supported what the exterior showed, but in a more elegant way, she thought to herself silently as she was led down a series of hallways. To her, the path that they were taking was a bit too complicated for her tired brain to memorize right now. She hadn't gotten the proper number of hours needed for her to function at 100%. This was due to her foster family and their son that didn't know how to be silent. She had been hiding in her room more and more often just to avoid his obnoxious screams and yells. By the way, where was her foster family? It seemed that were not around to bug her. A small smile crept onto her face, but disappeared just as quickly when one of the soldiers turned his head to look back at her. _Well, so much for a happy moment. _Anna thought bitterly as her smile went back to somewhat of a frown.

She walked silently to a room that was the exact opposite of the rest of the palace; simple as could be. There was no decorations in the room whatsoever, a long table which had a sheet of paper upon it, and a few people in the room. One of them was sitting in a chair, his chin resting upon a balled-up fist. He had the look of someone who was a leader of some sort, if she couldn't tell by what he was wearing and how he was holding himself up. There were two other people in the room and neither of them looked that friendly. The first one was standing to the right of the sitting man and he had an eye patch over his left eye. She then glanced over to the other one, a shorter man than the first, but one probably capable of beating someone up until they were dead. Judging from the expressions on their faces, they were not too glad to see someone like her step into the room. The leader of the unit walked up to the man sitting and knelt down so he was on one knee. He briefly explained something, which she couldn't tell what it was because he was speaking too quietly for her to overhear him. Then he stood up and walked out of the room, ushering the rest of the unit to do so as well. Suddenly, she was not surrounded and felt somewhat exposed. She did not move from her spot and looked straight at the man who was still sitting. He seemed to be doing the same thing to her and she was becoming somewhat nervous about it. She wanted to open her mouth and say something simply to break the tense silence within the room, but for some reason the words were stuck in her throat worse than a bad clog in the sink. She put her hands in front of her, one over the other, and tried her very hardest not to clench them into fists. The man seemed to notice this because he finally spoke,

"You seem to be nervous. Tell me, why is that?" She was a bit surprised that he was getting straight to the point. He was more observant than he looked because she had not expected him to do such a thing. She came up with a response and somehow replied,

"It's just the situation that I'm in. I really do not know what is going on or even where I am. I'm terribly sorry, but can you tell me where I am?"

"How do you not know where you are? You're in China, for goodness sake." The man with the eye patch now spoke up as if to defend the first one. Anna said nothing to it, but her mind was in a frenzy. _I'm in China?! How is this even possible? The last thing I remember before coming to this stinkin' place is that I'm in my room in Sacramento, California! How did I wind up here?! _ As her mind was desperately trying to answer these questions, the first man put a hand up, stopping the other one from advancing toward her any further.

"Relax, Dun. She is of no harm to us."

"How can you tell, Cousin?"

"She does not have the look of someone who would attack us. I can tell simply from looking at her eyes. Those are not the eyes of an assassin. They are of a lost young girl." _Twitch. _That was one strike against him, she thought. She didn't like being called a young girl because she defined herself as a young 'woman'. However, she wasn't going to speak up now, especially with the man called Dun in the room. The third person was simply watching this all play out, not even bothering to help with either side. Dun eventually backed off, but Anna could tell he was reluctant in doing so. The first man looked back to her and asked her a simple question,

"What is your name?" She had rehearsed this so many times, it wasn't even remotely fun anymore, introducing herself to someone new for the first time. She pushed the thoughts aside and told him her name,

"Anna Saltza." Now all three men looked confused, the first one the least. Had she somehow said her name wrong? That was impossible. She spoke fluently in her native tongue. She was determined to find out the reason behind their reaction to her name, no matter what it took.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" She asked the first man, completely ignoring Dun and the other person in there. He cleared his throat and answered her calmly,

"Your name…is unusual. We have never heard a name quite like yours before." She blushed a bit, shocked at what he said. To her, that was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever said about her name in a long time. She could hardly remember the last time someone complimented her on her name and made her believe they actually meant it. The man probably did not intend for what he said to be a compliment. She was interrupted from her thoughts by him asking something else,

"Where are you from?" She could say she was from America or Germany, but for some reason, neither one of those answers seem to fit the situation right now. She didn't know why she was doubting her own answer. She had hardly ever doubted an answer of her own creation in her entire life! Why did it seem wrong now? She was getting butterflies in her stomach and could not explain why. She swallowed some saliva and summoned up the courage to reply,

"Somewhere distant from China, sir." He looked at her skeptically, which was something she hadn't taken into account when coming up with an entirely different response. She could feel her hands shaking somewhat and had to will them to stop. His expression went back to being calm, something that she hadn't expected. She was not expecting this question to come up either,

"What are you good at?" She had to think hard about this one. She was good at cleaning, but she didn't want to be seen as some sort of maid-in-potential. She was not exactly keen on cleaning this entire place up, even though she would most likely have help from other people with it. She pondered upon each and every skill she had acquired over the years. She finally came up with something after about a minute or so and decided to go along with it.

"I am proficient with a bow and arrow and I can also use knives, sir." Her voice now had some confidence within it. The man seemed to notice this and gave a little 'hmph' of approval. She didn't catch this and got somewhat annoyed at him, although she made sure to keep it out of her expression by all means. He lifted his head away from his hand and sat straight up.

"We shall judge you on that. Tomorrow you are to join the soldiers in training. Understood?" She nodded once, saying that she did indeed understand, and he was satisfied with her reaction.

"Dun, escort her to her quarters."

"Yes, my lord." Dun began walking toward Anna, which she was not counting on. She stepped to the side to let him pass first and followed him out of the room. He led her back through the complex set of hallways she had come in through before, but as a much faster pace than the soldiers of the unit. She almost had to run to keep up with him. She stayed at least a foot behind him so nothing bad would happen between the two of them as he was escorting her to her new room. She noticed that he held himself up in a very similar way the other man had. Was he a warrior? She noted the armor on his shoulders and on his forearms. She absently wondered how limited his mobility was, with the armor on the shoulders were. Dun suddenly stopped and she did as well, nearly crashing into him as a result. He opened a door and spoke for the first time since the meeting between her and the other man,

"This will be your room for the time being." For the time being? What did he mean by that? Slowly, she made her way from behind him and stepped into the room. She had to admit, there was a bit more space than in her old room back at the house. She smiled a little, allowing herself to relax. Dun was just getting ready to leave and had already turned around. She glanced behind her and noticed that he was walking away. She turned around swiftly on her heels and called after him,

"Wait!" He stopped and looked behind him with a somewhat weary expression. Anna bit her lip and stared straight at him,

"I would like to know your full name, for future reference."

"Xiahou Dun." He said. She noticed how he pronounced his name. That was going to take some getting used to. Another question popped into her head and asked it, despite whatever the consequences might be for her,

"That man I was speaking to, you called him cousin at one point. Is that true? Are you two cousins?"

"Now, now, what made you ask this?" He had now turned to face her and had a smile on his face. She ignored this and continued,

"Out of curiosity." He seemed satisfied with it and decided to answer her,

"Yes, Cao Cao and I are cousins."

"Are you referring to the man I spoke to earlier? I apologize for this."

"Nonsense. There's no need for you to apologize. And yes, that is the man's name. The other one in the room is Xiahou Yuan, also a cousin of mine."

"I see. Thank you." She said while bowing forward slightly. Dun nodded and turned on the balls of his feet, walking away from the room. Anna turned around herself and shut the door behind her. Then the thought hit her like a sandbag hitting a gym floor; _Those three are _cousins?! She was going to seriously have to get used to that. She now knew it was going to take her a while to differentiate the three from one another, despite how similar yet different they looked from one another. This was enough to bring on a headache. She rubbed her temples as she paced around the room as she was trying to gather her thoughts together, which was proving to be a much tougher task than thought.

* * *

*snickers a bit* I like the last part of this chapter. Alright, two people down, four more to go! *plops on the floor* This is going to take some time...

Anyways, be sure to look out for the next chapter coming as soon as I can write it!


	3. Akihiko Yamazaki

Author's note: I do not own any Dynasty Warriors characters or places mentioned. Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei games and the creators of Dynasty Warriors.

* * *

**Document 3: Akihiko Yamazaki**

Akihiko's eyes slowly flickered open, revealing sapphire-colored irises and the fatigue that had been within him even before waking up to an unfamiliar room. Instead of sitting up and looking around, he simply laid there in the warm confines of the bed. It wasn't that he didn't want to explore this new room that he was in because he seriously wanted to. He just could not muster up enough strength to get up out of the bed. Whenever he tried to move something too quickly, his muscles would cry out in sheer pain and he would be forced to lie back down and be still again. He had done this several times throughout the day and still he was getting nowhere. This frustrated him, but he knew that he had probably pushed himself too much again. He did not even know how he had gotten here in the first place. All that he could remember was his legs buckling underneath him and him collapsing onto the ground. He had tried to speak, but no sounds had come out of his mouth, just silence. His vision became dimmer and dimmer until there was nothing but blackness and then nothing. Next thing he had known, he was in a strange room with sunlight softly coming through the silk curtains covering the window. He had found it somewhat odd, waking up in a room one did not recognize until the eyes have done a good scan and the brain has become fully functional again. He remembered that he had woken up many times in his friend's room and seeing their face filled with worry. _'You can't be doing stuff like that, Akihiko. I swear, someday I'm gonna find you dead on the side of the road because you worked yourself too hard again.'_ He had been sorry all of those times for burdening him with taking care of him, but his friend brushed it off and said that it was the least that he could do for him. Akihiko could not bring himself to say anything against his best and only friend and simply let himself be taken care of until he could move without anything hurting. He hoped that his friend was okay without him. By the way, where was he exactly?

He tried to sit up, but apparently he had moved too fast again because he could feel the muscles in his arms and back hurting badly. This was not going to stop him from getting up, though. He forced himself to remove the sheets from his body and place his feet on the carpeted floor. He felt a stinging sensation when he put more weight on his legs, but he did so anyway and was soon out of the bed. He looked down at himself and noticed that he was wearing a simple white rob and that his hair was not in its usual tight ponytail. His long, green-tinted black hair was slipped over one of his shoulders, which looked strange to the teenage boy. He brushed his hair back with his fingers and was satisfied with it being behind him. He then slowly made his way over to the door, opening it while trying not to strain his arm and shoulder more than necessary. He stepped out of the room and noticed how enormous the hallway was compared to him when he swiveled his head around and looked around. _Great, I feel like an insignificant ant. _He thought miserably to himself as he continued to slowly and painfully walk through the corridor.

Each step that he took the pain shot up his legs into his head. A grimace began to show as he continued his trek across the floor of the hall. He noticed that each and every step seemed to echo somewhat. He should've expected something like that to happen, but hadn't thought about it until this point. He shook his head and kept going, despite how painful it was getting. He was pretty sure that his eyes would be watering sometime soon because of all the pain he was feeling coursing through his veins. But he simply could not stop now. There was no way he was going to be truly satisfied until he knew where the hell he was! No way in hell! He noticed that his legs were getting weaker and felt that a short rest was good right now. He made his way over to the nearest wall and held onto it with the remaining strength he had. He could feel his whole body shaking with the effort of staying upright. He simply couldn't give up now because his body didn't feel like going on. He shoved himself off of the wall in anger and resumed walking toward the end of the hall that he couldn't see at the moment. He also noticed that there were decorations along the walls that looked very Chinese to him. He wasn't exactly sure of his guess, but a guess was as good as any he supposed. He also noticed that there were no guards or anyone else there outside his room. He had half expected this to happen, but that was probably due to him watching too many cheesy movies lately. Well, that's what happens when you're fired from one of your jobs for showing up late too many times, he supposed. He couldn't wrap his head around what was happening. He also couldn't exactly know how things ran here, since he was not recognizing this as any place he knew of.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he reached the end of the corridor and pushed the wooden door open. He came across another hallway and groaned loudly. _These people do not make it easy for one such as myself in this state to walk from one place to another! Ugh!_ He kept these thoughts to himself, no matter how much he wanted to vocalize them. He had just started walking again when he heard a voice come from behind him,

"Aren't you supposed to be resting? If my lord sees you like this, he'll become extremely worried." A loud yelp was emitted from Akihiko's lungs as he realized that someone was actually behind him when he turned around on his heels. He nearly jumped into the air and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight as arrows. The person seemed somewhat startled by Akihiko's outburst and took one step back. Akihiko put a hand over his chest and gripped the robe underneath his hand with strength that his body did not have before. He stared at the new person with eyes wide open in surprise and fear. He managed to choke out a question after a few more tense moments of silence,

"Y-y-y-you're not g-g-going to k-k-kill me, are y-y-you?" The figure now was the one who was surprised. They had certainly not expected that kind of a question to come flying at them. They then calmed themselves down and replied,

"No, I am not. I actually have been ordered to keep an eye on you until you fully recover."

"T-t-this is from y-y-your lord, I'm g-guessing?"

"Yes."

"Who in the world are you, anyways?" Akihiko managed to say without any stuttering involved this time. He was quite proud of himself for that, but that feeling soon faded when the person responded to his question.

"Zhao Yun is my name. What about yourself?" Now Akihiko felt like he had a frog stuck in his throat. Darn him, always having trouble telling other people his name! He could swear that it was a curse placed upon him for reasons that he did not even want to begin knowing. He took in a few deep breaths and bowed slightly to the man who called himself Zhao Yun.

"I'm Akihiko Yamazaki. It's a pleasure to meet you, Zhao Yun." He lifted himself up so he was standing straight again and noticed the confused look on Zhao Yun's face. What the heck was that for? He could not possibly begin to think of what was wrong with his greeting. He had rehearsed it so many times, it was routine to him now. Why was Zhao Yun looking at him the way he was? It made Akihiko nervous, almost anxious even. He was about to ask why when Zhao Yun spoke abruptly,

"Forgive me, but I am not used to having someone bow to me when they introduce themselves to me. I apologize for my behavior just now."

"No, no, don't apologize to me. It's quite alright. I do that whenever I meet anybody, really. It's simply a sign of respect."

"I see…" Zhao Yun said. Akihiko did not notice this, but his whole body began shaking again. He kept staring at the man in front of him, who seemed to not be much older than himself. He had long hair that was tied into a ponytail with bangs going past his chin and accenting the shape of his face quite nicely. He also had a headband that seemed to be made of metal that held the hair out of his face somewhat. He also wore armor all over, minus the right upper arm and a turquoise scarf hanging over his right shoulder that seemed to have more green in it than blue. He simply could not keep from staring, that was, until he began to fall over. _Gosh darn my body! Why can't it hold up for just a bit longer! Is that too much to ask?! Apparently it is! _Akihiko's mind yelled angrily as he continued to fall. Zhao Yun noticed this and quickly ran over, catching him at the last moment. He held Akihiko gently in his arms, despite the muscle he had acquired over the years by fighting and training. He then noticed that Akihiko was unconscious. He simply had to get him back in the room. He raised himself off of the ground, still holding Akihiko gently, and walked briskly to the room that temporarily belonged to the injured boy. He went over to the bed and gently set him down, tucking him in. He noticed, as he looked at the latter, that there were dark bags under his eyes. How could he push himself like he did? What was it exactly he wanted to accomplish on his own like this? He was somewhat pained by these questions. He calmed himself down and walked away from the boy, stepping out of the room soon after. He closed the door gingerly as to not disturb Akihiko's much-needed rest. Should he report what happened to Liu Bei? No, that wouldn't be a wise choice. Liu Bei was busy with other matters at the moment. His report would only put more pressure on the pure-hearted man. Zhao Yun could not bear to see his lord in pain. He would wait until things had settled down and until then, he would guard Akihiko's room as ordered. He grabbed his spear from the other side of the door, which had gone completely unnoticed by Akihiko when he came out of the room, and held it tight in his grip. He would carry out this order faithfully and without fail. He stood there outside Akihiko's room, a resolve burning deep inside him.

* * *

Took a bit longer than I had anticipated, but it's finally up. The next chapter will be coming very soon, so look out for it!


	4. Haruo Watanabe

Author's note: I do not own any Dynasty Warriors characters or places mentioned. Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei games and the creators of Dynasty Warriors.

* * *

**Document 4: Haruo Watanabe**

Haruo was busying himself with work, cleaning the dishes and sweeping the floor. The cuts and bruises that he had sustained when he fell out of a very high tree and onto the unforgiving ground did not seem to be hindering him in any visible way. He was just lucky that he didn't get more severe injuries than he did. If he had, he would be lying down right about now with someone tending to his wounds. He hated just sitting or lying somewhere doing nothing. He needed to do something so he wouldn't drive himself crazy with the lack of activity. He remembered being picked up by a woman, who had noticed him fall from the tree, and brought him to a small cottage that was quite cozy, he had to admit. The woman had light brown hair, which reminded him of the color of tea somewhat, and there was something in her hair that he simply could not identify what it was. She also had fair skin, like himself, and had a red dot in the middle of her forehead. This baffled him a bit, but he was not one to outright ask questions out of the blue that may as well be personal to the person. He later learned from her, after they both had settled down from the long trek to the cottage, that she was named Yue Ying, wife of the brilliant strategist Zhuge Liang. He didn't know what she was talking about in the least when she mentioned her husband. He had never heard of this Zhuge Liang, but then again, how was he supposed to know when he didn't know anything about where he was? He didn't want to upset her by saying he didn't know who her husband was, since he had just met her not too long ago. He kept his mouth shut and listened to her explain who her husband was.

He had never asked her for an explanation, but apparently he wanted to know because she noticed the bewildered expression on his face. She had mentioned this, surprising him a bit before beginning her story about her husband. He was somewhat grateful that she was telling him of Zhuge Liang while he worked on cleaning the dishes, but was also somewhat disturbed. Hadn't she suspected that he might be dangerous in any way? Then again, when one falls out of a tree and can't get up on their own, they're probably not that dangerous. He couldn't bring himself to blame her for assuming such a thing. He had most likely not given off a good first impression because of what happened, but she seemed to brush it off easily and treat him as though he was a very well-known friend. He couldn't understand her. Why was she doing something that he would've never done without getting snippy with the person? Well that answer was quite obvious; she was different from him. Knowing himself, if he had met someone because they fell out of a tree, he would probably be mad at them and scold them for falling out of a tree like an imbecile. That was him, though. He didn't know how she dealt with meeting new people, but it was most likely very different from what he would've done. He had apparently slowed down in his work because Yue Ying asked with concern,

"Are you alright, Haruo?" He flinched somewhat at the question. No one had ever asked him that, especially his parents. He shoved the thoughts away before the bitter feelings could get to him and mustered up a response,

"Yes, I'm fine. Please go on. It's nice for someone to be talking to me while I work. Your story puts me at ease."

"Does it now? I'm glad." Yue Ying was a little surprised by his reply. Had no one tried to talk to him in his past while he worked? What did he do before he came here? Was he used to working alone like this? It pained her to think of these things, but she couldn't help but do so. Earlier, almost right after they had come back, he had wanted to make the two of them tea. She had told him that it was unnecessary for him to do such a thing, especially with the bruises and cuts he had received from the fall. She had managed to convince him to relax for a little bit while she tended to his wounds. She had just wrapped the last of his wounds with bandages when he got up and began to make the tea he wanted to make for the both of them. She had dearly wanted to contest, saying he shouldn't strain himself like he was. However, she instead stood a little ways behind him as he boiled the water and prepared the tea. The two then sat down and talked for a while, sipping at their tea so they wouldn't burn their tongues. She had learned his name and where he had come from. When she had asked about his parents, he said he didn't want to talk about them with disgust and anger in his voice. Had something happened between him and his parents? She didn't know. She spoke nothing else of his parents and began to talk about literature, which Haruo seemed to like. He had calmed down significantly when they talked about different authors and writers. She was glad when he calmed down and was more at ease. She still wondered now what had happened between him and his parents to create the disgust and anger that had arisen when she asked about his parents. She would avoid the topic for as long as she was able to, wishing for him more comfort. She noticed that he was drying the very last dish and placing it in the cabinet. She walked over to him and gently touched his hands with one of her own, making him blush a bit.

"You should really rest for a bit. You look tired."

"Ah, do I? I never noticed." This Haruo was a surprising individual. How could he have not noticed his own fatigue? Was he always like this and learned to live with it? Yue Ying would have to talk with him a little more and with her husband about him. He knew that Haruo was here, but knew nothing of Haruo's past. She would have to explain those things later to him when she had the time. Haruo set the towel down off to the side and removed his hands from underneath hers. Yue Ying walked past him and motioned for him to follow her. He did so and was led into a small bedroom. She stopped right beside the bed and he caught onto what she was trying to say to him.

"You really want me to rest, don't you?" He asked softly. Yue Ying nodded once and he prevented himself from sighing by biting his lip. He made his way over to the bed and sat upon it, sinking into it only slightly. That was exactly what he liked, a bed that wasn't too soft or too hard. He soon laid himself down and his head gently rested on the pillow. Yue Ying smiled a little at this. She turned to leave and was about to step out of the room when Haruo raised a peculiar question,

"How did you meet him?" She turned back around, a bit surprised at what he had just asked.

"Who do you mean?"

"Your husband? How did you meet him?"

"Well, the two of us met because he was interested in my knowledge. I know a great deal about astronomy and inventing new devices. There are also some other fields that I'm good in."

"You're married to him because he was interested in your knowledge instead of your appearance?"

"Yes. You see, here I'm considered unattractive. But he didn't see me as someone who was not beautiful. He saw me as someone who was capable of being by his side."

"I simply don't see how you're unattractive to other people. To me, you're quite beautiful. That's just me talking, though." Yue Ying laughed a bit at this before settling down.

"Why, thank you. You're quite handsome yourself." Haruo wanted to say something back, but stopped when he realized what she had said to him. He blushed a bit and turned away somewhat.

"T-thank you." He said, a bit more of the seriousness leaving his voice. Yue Ying seemed to notice this and smiled. She walked over to the bed again and pulled the sheets over Haruo's body, tucking him in. Haruo wanted to tell her that what she was doing wasn't necessary, that he could do it himself, but just did not have the heart right now. She was being too kind to him and the least that he could do was let her do what she pleased. She pulled away when she was satisfied and stared at him for a couple moments before whispering,

"Rest now, Haruo. You need it."

"You're right…" Haruo said tiredly. He was soon drifting off to sleep, making Yue Ying worry less. There was still some worry in her about him. Never had she seen such a young individual push himself so far. He was reminding her of Liu Bei, the man that ruled over Shu and the one that her beloved husband was working under. She turned away and walked out of the room. She would need to talk to her husband about Haruo very soon. She didn't feel comfortable with the thought of Zhuge Liang not knowing about what the poor boy had been through. She needed to find her husband and speak to him. This was urgent news she just simply had to bestow onto him. She walked in the direction of Zhuge Liang's room a bit quicker than usual, desperate to tell him of what she knew.

* * *

Two chapters posted in one day? I'd say that is some progress. Alright, four of the six people have been introduced. I will try to post their chapters a bit sooner than I did the last two. I shall post the next chapter(s) very soon! Please look out for them!


End file.
